


Отомсти им

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, Horror, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Внутри Дерек мазохист, который даже обрадовался, когда этот призрак или то, чем являлся Стайлз, вновь возник рядом с ним. На этот раз с дивной историей о своей жизни, смерти и всем, что этому сопутствовало.





	Отомсти им

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: счастливый_год

ㅤㅤ– Я знаю, кто убил меня, и ты отомстишь им. 

ㅤㅤЭто первая фраза, которую услышал Дерек от парня в нелепой клетчатой рубашке, сидящего на его кровати и смотрящего на Хейла так, словно он его единственное спасение, но Дерек никогда не хотел быть чьим-то героем или восстанавливать справедливость. О чем он и заявил этому наглому пареньку в попытках выкинуть того из своей квартиры и снова сдать в ту дурку, из которой он сбежал. 

ㅤㅤИ он бы непременно это сделал, если бы его руки не прошли сквозь заливисто смеющегося Стайлза, как тот представился позднее. 

ㅤㅤОн, этот Стайлз, преследовал Дерека несколько месяцев. Он был в его ванной, стоял над душой, когда Дерек пытался заняться сексом со своей девушкой, перемешивал его важные бумаги, выкладывая на полу единственную фразу: «отомсти им». Эта фраза звучала в голове Дерека постоянно, в течение первых трёх недель Стайлз лишь повторял: «Я знаю, кто убил меня, и ты отомстишь им» и смеялся. Громко, заливисто, мерзко. Голос был везде, и иногда Дерек слышал его даже тогда, когда миленького чудовища Стайлза Стилински не было рядом. 

ㅤㅤА потом он пропал. На неделю или вроде того. Просто пуф, и нет его. Нет в комнатах квартиры, нет в офисе, нет даже внутри головы Дерека, но это мерзкое, громкое и уверенное «отомсти им» всё ещё слышалось в его снах, и в какой-то момент Хейл уверил себя, что все это было лишь плодом его больного воображения, но в этот же миг с ужасом осознал, что ему этого не хватает. 

ㅤㅤВнутри Дерек мазохист, который даже обрадовался, когда этот призрак или то, чем являлся Стайлз, вновь возник рядом с ним. На этот раз с дивной историей о своей жизни, смерти и всем, что этому сопутствовало.

ㅤㅤСлушал историю о том, как Стайлза связали, пытали, а потом закопали где-то на границе с Мексикой. Дерек слушал эту историю раз за разом. Раз за разом. И снова повторить. 

ㅤㅤСпустя три месяца Хейл уже наизусть знал не только действующие лица, но и даже то, как у Стайлза болела выбитая коленная чашечка и как он задыхался, когда ему на голову надели полиэтиленовый мешок. Дерек знал эту историю так, словно пережил ее сам. И подсознание лишь подкидывало ему подтверждения в виде странных воспоминаний событий, что никогда не происходили с ним.

ㅤㅤИ каждый раз, когда становилось совсем тошно и страшно, Дерек лишь спрашивал: «Почему я? Почему именно я должен решать твои проблемы?», а это болтливое чудовище лишь пожимало плечами и говорило, что так сказали наверху. Что именно он поможет, что Дерек отомстит. А почему конкретно он ‒ это вопрос не просто второстепенный, а абсолютно неважный, и если Дереку это интересно, то Стайлзу нет. Абсолютно нет. 

ㅤㅤИ тогда Хейл плюнул на все и согласился. Просто оттого, что устал это слушать.

ㅤㅤВнутри Дерек понимал, что он бы никогда не отпустил Стайлза. Но единственное, в чем он всегда был хорош, – это запихивать собственные чувства как можно глубже. 

ㅤㅤОни выследили убийц Стайлза в два подхода. Сначала мелких сошек, а затем более высокопоставленных. Они выследили каждого, и Стайлз убил их при помощи Дерековых рук, вселившись в его тело и размахивая оружием, данным ему теми, кто отправил его сюда. Этот кинжал оставлял настолько разные раны, что нельзя даже было предположить, что конкретно стало орудием убийства. 

ㅤㅤЭто играло им на руку. 

ㅤㅤЕдинственное, о чем ни один из них не догадывался, что, пока они стояли в этой огромной, бескрайней пустыне и Дерек рыл огромную яму под пять тел, все произошедшее выстроилось в идеальную систему. Сплелось, как кружево, и засияло. 

ㅤㅤВедь один из тех, кто сейчас лежал, как сломанная окровавленная кукла, на земле около ног Хейла ‒ его дядя. 

ㅤㅤЛюбимый когда-то дядя, который с получением власти окончательно сошёл с ума и начал устраивать игры на выживание, где выигрывали лишь те, кто платил деньги. Те, кто были охотниками, а не жертвами. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз был жертвой. Выбранной случайно из тысяч таких же, как и он. Парней среднего возраста, средней успеваемости и среднего достатка. Это мог бы быть любой рандомный парень, которому не посчастливилось выйти на улицу не в том районе и не в то время. Во время охоты. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз был одним из сотни, но кто-то наверху решил прекратить все это именно после него. После него, но руками кого-то, с кем он даже никогда не был знаком. 

ㅤㅤСолнце нещадно пекло, и по спине Дерека пот струился, а лопата почти выскальзывала из мокрых рук, но он должен был доделать это сегодня. Прямо сейчас. Чтобы отпустить Стайлза Стилински из этого бренного мира. Стайлза Стилински, который прямо сейчас свешивал ноги в эту яму, сидя на ее краю, и теребил край своей потертой фланелевой рубашки. 

ㅤㅤКогда песок покрыл этот небольшой могильник, солнце уже клонилось к закату, а сам Стайлз слегка мерцал, потому что его время здесь тоже подходило к концу. 

ㅤㅤОни стояли друг напротив друга. Не друзья, но и не враги. На их руках кровь более, чем десяти человек, кровь, которую не смыть ледяной водой или искуплениями. Эта кровь навсегда на твоей коже и даже несколько глубже. 

ㅤㅤ– Когда я пришёл сюда, я знал, кто убил меня и кто отомстит за меня. Теперь я знаю и того, кто спас меня. Тот, кого я люблю. – То, как Стайлз провел по щеке Дерека не чувствовалось, но Хейлу хватило веры, чтобы ощутить, какие сухие у Стайлза подушечки пальцев. Какие они израненные. 

ㅤㅤСолнце ушло за горизонт, а Стайлз Стилински окончательно растворился в воздухе, оставляя после себя лишь легкий запах лимонов и одного Дерека, стоящего посреди барханов пустыни. С лопатой и в полностью пропотевшей майке, влажная ткань которой неприятно липла к коже. 

ㅤㅤ– Я знаю, кто убил тебя. И я отомстил им за тебя. – Ветер лишь шуршал песком в ответ на эти слова.

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
